Confirmed Dead
é o segundo episódio da 4ª Temporada e o 74º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar no dia 07 de Fevereiro de 2008. Os sobreviventes começam a questionar a intenção de seus resgatadores quando quatro estranhos chegam na ilha. Sinopse Flashbacks O episódio começa com filmagens ROV(VRO) (Veículo Remotamente Operado) procurando e encontrando o vôo 815...A cena inicial é do ponto de vista do "ROV 01" que troca para o "ROV 02," com um diálogo entre dois cientistas, um chamado Ron e o outro desconhecido, acompanhando as filmagens. As filmagens ROV's não mostram por qual barco estamos acompanhando as imagens, apenas a profundidade, força do sinal, bateria e resolução. Eles alegam que o "sonar está captando alguma coisa", e o operador do ROV 02 diz que ele está entrando em uma barreira "de aproximadamente 137, das coordenadas que pegamos do mapa de nosso cara". Ele continua e diz, "meu magnômetro está captando o diabo de anomalias aqui", e sugere que precisa recalibrar, logo antes de ver os destroços. Os destroços vistos pelo ROV mostra o avião inteiro, quebrado em três, (ligadas), partes. Uma vez que os cientistas reconhecem o avião, corta para uma reportagem mostrando o avião dentro da água, explicando que os restos do vôo 815 da Oceanic foi achado pelo navio Christiane I na fenda oceânica de Sunda, que se localiza na costa de Bali. A repórter diz que, "o vôo 815 da Oceanic, caiu, sim, no oceano", mas diz que não há margem de dúvidas. Todos os passageiros estão "confirmados mortos". A cena corta para o primeiro flashback, de Daniel. , Conforme Daniel Faraday assiste a reportagem sobre a descoberta, ele chora. Sua governanta pergunta porque ele está chorando. Ele responde que não sabe porque. , Miles dirige até uma casa enquanto escuta o rádio. Uma repórter no rádio diz que é "um terrível cenário" e que o resgate impossível por causa da profundida dos destroços e as fotos que eles têm confirmam que os 324 passageiros estão mortos. Ele pega uma maleta e vai até uma porta. Sra. Gardner abre a porta. Ele se apresenta como Miles Straume, dizendo que eles conversaram mais cedo e ela o deixa entrar. Há uma foto de uma jovem criança negra perto da porta. "Qual é o quarto?" Miles pergunta. Ela aponta as escadas. Ele abre a maleta e monta um estranho dispositivo com vários pedaços dentro e diz "não importa o que acontece ou o que você ouça, não suba." Ele então diz que vai cobrar $200 ao invés de $100 e explica que o aumento do valor é porque ele descobriu que o seu neto foi assassinado. Ela concorda, relutando. Ele então sobre para o quarto do menino. Ele prepara sua máquina em cima da mesa e liga. Sentado na cama, ele começa a falar com o quarto vazio. Ele fala com quem quer que seja que ele acredita estar lá dentro que ele não está fazendo nenhum bem a sua avó ficando lá. Ele está causando dor a ela. Ele diz que quer dizer a senhora Gardner que o ouvinte foi embora mas ele só pode fazer isso se souber onde "aquilo" está. De repente um barulho atrai sua atenção para a estante de livros. Ele move a estante e descobre um pacote de dinheiro e um pequeno saquinho com um pó (provavelmente heroína ou cocaína), escondida num respiradouro de ar. Miles guarda o dinheiro mas deixa o pó no lugar e depois diz ao ouvinte que ele pode ir. Ele desce as escadas e diz a senhora Gardner que funcionou e que "ele está em paz agora." Depois ele devolve um pouco do dinheiro para a senhora Gardner e diz que "não foi tão difícil como eu pensei que seria". Ele vai embora. é encontrado]] , Uma mulher loira pega um papel que diz que o voo 815 foi recuperado. Sua amiga pergunta: "em quantas línguas diferentes você tem que ler isso para acreditar?", e ela ironiza, "quantas línguas diferentes existem?" Elas então subornam alguém para conseguir entrar no local de escavação no meio do deserto onde ela encontra ossos de um urso polar. Sua parceira questiona se são ossos de dinossauro, mas Charlotte diz que os ossos estão alguns milhões de anos mais próximos que isso. Sua parceira então pergunta sobre a autenticidade daquilo, imaginando que pode ser uma brincadeira. Depois de cavar um pouco, ela acha um colar que tem o sinal da Hidra, associando o urso morto à iniciativa Dharma. , Frank estava assistindo à cobertura televisiva da descoberta do voo 815, que mostra alguns corpos debaixo da água. Quando um corpo é identificado como Seth Norris, o piloto do avião, ele liga para um telefone da Oceanic que foi colocado à disposição das famílias das vítimas e pede para falar com um supervisor. Ele afirma que o homem que foi mostrado não pode ser Seth Norris, porque Seth Norris sempre usou sua aliança de casamento e o corpo não tinha nenhuma aliança. Quando o homem do outro lado do telefone discute com ele, Frank insiste que ele conhecia Seth bem, e o corpo não era dele. Ele então revela que ele era originalmente o piloto do voo 815. thumb|left|Naomi com Matthew Abaddon Naomi Dorrit O último flashback é de Naomi falando com Matthew Abaddon relativamente à sua missão. Ela enfatiza o nível de perigo da Operação Ilha. Ela acha que a equipe são as pessoas erradas para essa missão porque falta experiência militar e de campo. Ela diz que será um desastre sem proteção. "Você é a proteção deles", Abbadon diz. Ela diz que isto "é um alto risco, cobrir a operação em um território instável, especialmente com 4 operadores não treinados." Ela então descreve a equipe um por um, chamando Daniel de perturbado, Miles um caça-fantasmas, Charlotte uma antropologista e Frank um bêbado. Abaddon garante a ela que Frank é um piloto competente e que todos os membros da equipe foram escolhidos por razões específicas. Naomi pergunta o que fazer se ela encontrar sobreviventes do voo 815, mas Abaddon tem certeza de que não há sobreviventes. Na Ilha Daniel Faraday e três outras pessoas estão em um helicóptero que está explodindo. Miles Straume empurra Faraday para fora do helicóptero. Quando Faraday desce, ele rapidamente prepara uma arma, que ele esconde nas costas assim que Jack e Kate chegam. Daniel liga para George, que pergunta o que aconteceu, pois o motor do helicóptero parou. Daniel diz que não sabe. Na tempestade elétrica, tudo falhou e ele pulou. Ele então diz que está falando com alguns sobreviventes. Depois, George pergunta se ele está no viva-voz e Daniel pede licença. Kate diz a Jack que não se preocupe. "Você tem certeza?", Jack diz, mostrando a arma que ele tem escondida. Daniel volta, dizendo que o cargueiro não consegue se comunicar com mais ninguém. Ele não sabe onde os outros estão, mas todos eles têm GPS que permite que sejam encontrados via satélite. O telefone dele está na mala que ele perdeu; então, Jack dá a ele o telefone de Naomi. Sayid está olhando para o mar. Juliet se aproxima. Sayid pergunta por que Ben diria que as pessoas que estão vindo vão matá-los. Juliet diz que é porque ele é um mentiroso... ou porque eles querem mesmo matá-los. Ela então pergunta quantas armas eles ainda têm. Logo, o telefone de Naomi consegue localizar Miles. Ele, Jack e Kate vão em direção ao sinal. Eles encontram uma caixa de metal. Kate pergunta se caiu do helicóptero. Daniel gagueja e diz que eles jogaram aquilo do helicóptero para reduzir o peso. Jack acha uma máscara de gás com um adesivo escrito quarentena nela e pergunta para quê aquilo. Daniel parece nervoso e diz que ele não foi quem fez as malas. Eles encontram Miles, aparentemente inconsciente caído numa rocha na costa. Jack se aproxima e tira o capacete dele para examiná-lo. Quando ele faz isso, Miles aponta uma arma para Jack. Ele pergunta a Kate onde está Naomi: "você sabe, a mulher que você matou?", e conta a eles que o seu pedido relativo a sua irmã era um código avisando que algo deu errado. Kate diz a Miles que Naomi foi morta por Locke, um outro membro do grupo. Miles insiste que eles o levem até o corpo de Naomi, dizendo que assim ele saberá se eles estão dizendo a verdade. Quando eles levam Miles até o corpo de Naomi, ele medita sobre ela, e sussurros podem ser ouvidos. Ele diz a Faraday que Jack e Kate estão dizendo a verdade. Então eles recebem um sinal do GPS de Charlotte. Miles manda todo mundo segui-lo. Jack insiste que Miles e Faraday larguem suas armas. Quando Miles resiste, Jack diz que há pessoas escondidas na selva com rifles apontados para a cabeça deles. Miles duvida disso mas logo dois tiros são ouvidos e Juliet e Sayid aparecem, apontando armas para Faraday e Miles. Jack pega suas armas e eles seguem caminho para encontrar Charlotte. Sawyer pergunta a Locke o que ele quer dizer com "eu vi um Walt mais alto?". Ele diz que Walt disse a ele que ele tinha trabalho a fazer...que ele tinha que impedir Naomi de trazer as outras pessoas. Sawyer pergunta por que Locke não fez outras perguntas a Walkt e ele diz que é porque Ben atirou nele e Walt o salvou. Locke levanta a camiseta e mostra o tiro, dizendo que a bala o atravessou e ele tem sorte por ter apenas um rim, ou ele estaria morto. Ao mesmo tempo, Charlotte acorda pendurada no seu paraquedas que está preso em um galho de árvore sobre um rio. Ela se liberta e cai na água, nadando rapidamente. Quando sobe, vê Locke e seu grupo assistindo-a. Quando ela sai da água ela explica a situação para o grupo, que mostra várias formas de medo e hostilidade. Quando ela mostra que tem um GPS que vai permitir que ela se comunique com o resto do grupo as suspeitas deles parecem aumentar. Enquanto Jack e os outros procuram Charlotte, Sayid pergunta a Miles porque 4 deles estão lá. Sayid pega o telefone de Miles e tenta usá-lo para ligar para o cargueiro, mas, em vez disso, vê o sinal de Chalotte. Está se movendo rápido em direção a eles. O grupo corre em direção ao sinal, mas, quando ele se aproxima, eles percebem que o GPS de Charlotte foi amarrado no pescoço de Vincent. Jack se dá conta de que Locke está com Charlotte. Frank Lapidus se livra de um arbusto. Ele escala um morro e vê uma vaca olhando para ele. Ele tenta ficar em pé, mas as suas pernas não obedecem. Quando ele puxa o seu telefone, ele descobre que está quebrado. Então, ele decide usar o sinalizador. Charlotte vê o sinal e diz que vai até lá. Locke diz a ele que eles não irão permitir, mas ela insiste. Antes que alguém possa fazer alguma coisa, Ben atira em Charlotte. Sawyer ataca Ben e bate nele. Quando Locke vai checar Charlotte, ele descobre que ela ainda está viva. Ela estava usando um colete à prova de bala embaixo da jaqueta. Jack e os outros também veem o sinal de Frank. Daniel e Miles tentam chamar a sua atenção mas ele parece confuso. Ele pergunta onde o helicóptero caiu. Frank diz que ele não caiu. Ele pousou em algum lugar não muito longe. Quando eles vão e olham eles descobrem o helicóptero intacto. Enquanto Sayid inspeciona o helicóptero, Miles tenta ligar para Minkowski mas é informado por uma mulher que ele não está lá. Na mesma hora, Juliet está tratando uma ferida na cabeça de Frank. Ele pergunta o nome dela e quando ela diz ele reconhece que ela não estava no avião. Ele chama Miles e conta que Juliet não estava no avião, que ela é uma nativa. Miles fica agressivo e pergunta a Juliet onde "ele" está. Quando Jack fica entre eles, Miles pega uma foto de Ben Linus, dizendo que eles estão procurando por ele. Ao mesmo tempo, Locke pega a arma de Sawyer e pretende finalmente matar Ben apesar dos protestos de Alex e Claire. Ben implora por sua vida, dizendo que ele tem a informação que Locke e os outros precisam. Entretanto, quando perguntado ele diz não saber o que o monstro de fumaça é, e ao invés disso dá informação sobre Charlotte - o nome inteiro dela, da sua família, sua informação escolar, que ela não nega. Quando perguntado sobre a fonte das informações, Ben diz que tem um espião no cargueiro. Curisosidades Gerais *O nome do episódio é porque os Sobreviventes foram Confimados Mortos (Confirmed Dead) *Os flashbacks de Frank são de 2004, como fica evidenciado pelo calendário de atividades de 2004 que está em cima da televisão. *O número de telefone da Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 1-888-548-0034 é visto na televisão de Frank. Ligando para este número uma mensagem automática atende, não um operador humano como é visto no programa. Notas de produção *Desmond, Jin, Michael e Sun não aparecem. * Esta é a primeira vez que lugares da televisão foram dados para flashbacks. * Esta é a primeira vez que flashbacks fora da ilha aconteceram depois do acidente. * Atores da Tunisia colocaram suas vozes sobre a sessão desse episódio. DarkUFO Temas Recorrentes * O número que está na cauda do helicóptero que pousa na ilha é N842M. * Daniel chama Jack e Kate de "pessoas boas". * A sala que Miles trabalha tem um poster com o número15. * É revelado que as pessoas do cargueiro não estão em uma missão de procura e resgate como Naomi originalmente disse. * A vida de Ben foi salva por Charlotte, através das informações que ele deu sobre a vida dela e que ela aceitou. Ele foi salvo pela mulher que ele tentou matar. Referências Culturais * O nome de Charlotte: Charlotte Staples Lewis, é uma referência a Clive Staples Lewis (comumente referida como C.S. Lewis), autor de Chronicles of Narnia. * Michael Faraday foi um químico e físico inglês que contribuiu para o estudo do eletromagnetismo. Da Wikipedia: "Ele estabeleceu que o magnetismo pode afetar raios de luz e que há uma estreita ligação entre os dois fenômenos." Neste episódio, Faraday comenta sobre as anormalidades dos raios de luz na ilha. * O nome Minkowski é uma referência a Hermann Minkowski, o matemático que foi pioneiro na idéia de tempo-espaço quadrimensional. *O nome Lapidus pode ser uma referência ao filme Sleeper, no qual um personagem diz "então eu falaria como Mr. Lapidus, que foi atingido por um raio.."Sleeper é sobre um homem que acorda após ser congelado em nitrogênio liquido por 200 anos. "Lapidus," literalmente traduzido do hebraico quer dizer velas ou tochas. * Sawyer ao questionar Locke sobre quem estaria dando ordens a ele o chama de Coronel Kurtz, personagem do Livro Coração das Trevas de Joseph Conrad, que mais tarde seria interpretado por Marlon Brando no filme Apocalypse Now, de Francis Ford Coppola. No filme o capitão Benjamin L. Willard (Martin Sheen) recebe a ordem de matar Kurtz pois ele teria ficado incontrolavelmente louco. Find 815 / Referências a Episódios *O número de telefone é o mesmo dado como pista no capítulo 1 of the Find 815 ARG. *O Christiane I, o barco do Find 815, é rapidamente mencionado. * Uma das pistas do Find 815 para a Quarta temporada foi o "Jornal Tunisiense". Perguntas não respondidas *Por que a moldura da foto do neto da Sra. Gardner mudou depois de Miles visitá-lo, se isso não for um erro de produção? Links Externos *Screen Captures do episódio Confirmed Dead * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (01/18/08): PDF Category:Centrado em Vários Personagens